twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iluvgracie129
Talk Page Archive 1 TagAlongPam Hi ILG! I wanted to nominate TagAlongPam for adminship, or at the least, revert ability, since she's been doing the most Vandal policing round here lately. She's a solid contributor, and catches these nasties before anyone else. I'm going to leave the same message on Bella's page, so you two can talk about it if you'd like. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I think it's a great idea. ~ Bella Swan 21:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::o, and about that FA thing, it sounds like an awesome idea. If you wanted to, you could use the icon I made here. Whichever you think is better. ~ Bella Swan 21:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :As an update, TagAlongPam has been made an admin, so she may ask you questions if she runs into them, and Bella has been made a Bureaucrat, so that she can make others admins at a later date (we were relying on Operation Twilight before, who hasn't been on in four months). :Thanks for your input! :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for agreeing to make me an admin! :) TagAlongPam (talk) 00:13, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Hi ILG =] Yer i'll be happy to create a template for humans and shape-shifters. I made one for simply individuals, such as Renesmee, who couldn't really fit into any other category in addition to the vampire template. If you need any help with anything else, feel free to contact me =D--Living Legend 12:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Contacting I've noticed that on a lot of other fansites and such they always have a place where fans can contact the site, so I was thinking that we might want to make an email for our wiki so that fans might feel more comfortable giving feedback to us and such. It might get to be a pain to check everyday or whenever it's needed, so I thought maybe the admins would all know the password and we could all check the inbox to answer emails. Just a thought, tell me any ideas you might have! ~ Bella Swan 02:31, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I've made an email, it's twilightsagawiki@gmail.com. I want to send you the password, but I should really only email it to you, so we don't get random people in our email. :) You can add your email to your preferences, or you can email me your email. Or I might be able to do something by giving you it by IRC, if necessary. Thanks. ~ Bella Swan 01:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Alice Cullen I think that it's up to featured article status but the height issue.Has it been fixed on that yet?--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 20:03, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean with the Edward and Bella articles.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 23:40, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Quotes I know what you mean, I could put out a universal message, and I guess we could put that up for a while, I'm not sure how much good it's going to do, but I really think the only way it's going to stop is if we just keep removing. I'll put up the message, and in the mean time see if you can think of another place we could put it as a rule of something like that. ~ Bella Swan 21:00, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I know that when the wikia was made, it came with a bunch of pages pre-made, such as Twilight Saga Wiki:Community Portal, so I wanted to see if they had any concerning policies or anything like that. If not, I would just say look at another wiki and do something similar, and just start rolling out pages about policies. I could put a link in the toolbar on the side that could have all the policies in one place as well, so that people could get to them easier. ~ Bella Swan 21:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::As you can probably see, I added the note, and I tested it out, and if you're not logged in, it's there too, so everyone can see it, which is good. ~ Bella Swan 21:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Twilight Topsites I created an account on there for the site, the user name is 'BellaKathrynSwan' and the password is the same for the email. I had actually made it a little while ago, so hopefully we can make our way up the ranks. Thanks! ~ Bella Swan 18:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Edward Cullen On the Edward Cullen page, I noticed there was a huge gap in there. I would fix it myself if I knew how it happened but I don't so do you think you could fix it?Waterdrop95 04:01, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Re: vandalism warnings Awesome, that definitely makes it easier! TagAlongPam (talk) 01:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Friends? Hi, Iluvgracie129. I have an idea to become official friends, and we can do so by featuring our wiki friends on the main page, (I will also feature your wiki on mine if you accept, and vice versa), so we both get more exposure easily. If you agree to this great idea, I will more than be pleased to do so. You may discuss this idea with the admins/users of this wiki, and you may cancel the friendship at any time with prior notice. I reckon we should do so, because my wiki is mainly aimed at The Host and the forthcoming series, and other Stephenie Meyer projects. If you don't feel this idea is great or if it is good, please respond on my talk page. Thank you. иιƒкч? 08:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks For The Warm Welcome Thanks for the warm welcome and I really look foward to working with you too. P.S. I think we should add a different picture of Midnight Sun to the Main Page. I don't really feel comfortable doing it myself and think you should. (~~Rsmusbeh15~~) Corin of the Volturi Hello Iluvgracie129, I have a question about Corin Volturi. I keep getting conflicting reports (well from different sites) that "she" is "female". Here it says "she" is "male". Can you please clear up the misinformation for me? Also, any and all information on the character would be greatly appreciated... such as approximate age, ability (if any) anything would be good. Thanks... I am new to the site. I look forward to learning more. I have loved the books since I got wind of them last year and went through all four in a week. They have been phenomenal!!! Thanks C "ancientchild" Wikia Stats Hiya, just wanted to congratulate you on the continued stellar growth of this wiki. Not sure if you know about this page, but according to your Twilight Saga wiki has had 616 editors so far, contributing over 122,000 words and 458 images... not too shabby! angies (talk) 23:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Re: admin Yes, I agree, I was actually going to bring this up to you. I'm sure the user means well here, but they do not have enough experience at this point to become an admin. Thanks for checking with me! TagAlongPam (talk) 03:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thankyou for being very polite about it. I understand that i lack experience only because i have been a member for a brief period of time, in fact i started reading the saga in january and have read through it three times already, (and counting :)). i will continue working hard to improve this wiki in the future. Keep up the good work!--Cmcwiki 03:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re: cast?? Yes, we need to work on sourcing all of the new people, but it seems like they are legit. They have not been confirmed by Summit, but were "revealed" by one site in particular (here) after the director was seen having lunch with a bunch of them (here). Technically we could wait until they are announced officially, but the site has a history of being correct and so I tend to believe that the news is true. TagAlongPam (talk) 01:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Alright, apparently Summit has confirmed the actors now (though not specifically which roles they are playing). TagAlongPam (talk) 03:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Krys Ivory uh this page should be deleted as the creator and only contributor was 86.153.170.40. the content of said page was 'yes embry is being played by a girl' the creator's purpose obviously being vandalism, very similar to the edward cullen and the bitch incident caused by makemestopha, this article (and i use that term loosely in this rant) should be deleted--Cmcwiki 06:31, 23 March 2009 (UTC) user bio I've been working on it for quite some time and i was wondering about your thoughts on it, it is probably going to take a while depending on the amount of inspiration i receive.--Cmcwiki 19:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Vacation Hey, I thought you should know that I'll be away (and without internet access) starting tomorrow until May 11th. TagAlongPam (talk) 04:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I wanted to let you know that I'll be away until August 8th. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:28, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi, I am new to this wiki, and I noticed that you and some other users have custom signatures. I tried to make one on my own, but I can't get it to work. Could you help me? Thanks. Edward & Bella 18:58, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Breaking Dawn When will the movie come out.? Vandal Praposal I would like to formally propose that we alter the rules of this site. I love the Twilight Saga and am getting sick of the people who have no lives and so come here to mess with us. I suggest we alter the rules to make it so only REGISTERED FANS can alter the pages. This way we can track down the people who mess with our pages/hard work and dole out the appropriate punishments. Thank you for your time!!! --Kmanwing 23:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Kmanwing